


Blue Eyes

by beyondthetide (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Gender/Sexuality, Aliens, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Healing, Lance (Voltron) Being Lance, Lance (Voltron) Flirts, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Outer Space, POV Third Person, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beyondthetide





	1. Crash Landing

Dust filled the girls lungs as she violently coughed into her hand, stumbling further into the planet she had crashed landed on. Which, rather ironically, was reminding her of home. Except, all around her was a wasteland - no life to be seen for miles. Just geysers which had been inches way from scorching her skin 10 minutes ago. Her escape pod had crashed landed on the nearest planet with a "breathable" atmosphere. Not exactly helpful when there was no other way to get off of it. Her fingers tightened around the cross bow, cold blood tricking down her leg from a large gash on my thigh I'd received in re-entry. sliced on broken glass when trying to get out of the tiny craft. Looking around, she tried not to think of the events that had lead her here.

_"Go, now, Azure, take the escape pod!" her older brother barked, shoving the girl into an airlock roughly. He slammed his hand into the door lock before shooting it with a gun._

_"No!" She cried, banging her fists on the door "let me out, now!"_

_"You know the Galra won't stop." he said with a sad smile, his hand resting on the glass "now go. I'll find you. Wherever you go. I'll find you."_

_"Indigo." I whimpered his name_

_"I'll see you soon." he smiled, typing the code into the keypad. She screamed out as the escape pod was shot out into space. Leaving her brother on a burning ship as her kind fled their planet that was being invaded by Galra._

She felt her knees buckle and fell to the ground with a crash, a ragged sob falling out her mouth. Everything ached but she smiled slightly as unconsciousness she'd been pushing away wash over her.

I'm sorry, brother.

x

"It's Pidge!" Keith grinned as the Green Lion appeared through a worm hole, heading for the planet where Keith and Shiro had been stranded after a wormhole had gone wrong had spat them out on this barren planet.

"Looks like she's landing down in that valley." Shiro was helped to his feet by Keith "let's go."

"You got it." Keith smiled, keeping the black paladin upright as the two of them stumbled towards the Green Lion. Shiro looked around and frowned when he saw that the creatures from earlier seemed to be circling something else as the got to the Green Lion, Pidge running out to greet them.

"You're hurt?" she asked worriedly as she saw Shiro.

"Never mind me..." he said vaguely "do you guys see that?" he listed a heavy arm in the direction of where the creatures were circling something. His eyes widened as he realised it was a body collapsed on the ground.

"Oh god, it's a body." Pidge said "get in, we'll go get them!"

Keith and Shiro didn't pause to complete the order she barked as they sprinted after her into the cockpit of Green. Pidge slammed on the thrusters so fast, it knocked Shiro painfully to the ground, he told Keith he was okay very quickly and the red paladin ran beside Pidge, who was steering towards her.

"It looks like a girl, I think she's unconscious.. god I hope she's alive..." Pidge said "Keith if I back you up enough with Green, do you think you can run out and grab her?"

"Yeah." he nodded and Pidge carefully landed to the belly of Green was above the body. She let Keith run out. While Pidge used her Lion to kick away the creatures Keith ran for the girl as fast as he could. She was unconscious and seemed to be bleeding what seemed to be blue blood out of her leg and what looked like a brand new bash to her forehead. He dipped and gathered her up into his arms, she was very small and even lighter than he had been thinking.

"Pidge, I got her!" he said into his head gear and the mouth of Green opened and he ran back in.

"Is she alive?" Shiro coughed as Keith kneeled down and put her gently on the floor.

"She's alien, how do we even tell?" he asked

"Go for a pulse, that's always a good place to start." Pidge said, Keith pushed two fingers into her neck. Taken back at first by how cold her skin was but kept at it. There was a couple moments of awful silence before he felt her skin push up and he breathed out.

"It's weak, but that could be normal." he said "the main thing is she's alive. Let's get her back to the Castle Ship, Allura can do a better job.

"She's beautiful." Shiro said "I wonder what species she is?" Pidge turned in the seat to see her for the first time and was totally taken a back. The girls' skin was a very light lilac colour and she was covered in deep red, swirling patterns, her eyes were closed but her hair was a deep pine green.

"She really is."

When they landed on the Castle Ship, Keith carried the unconscious alien girl on the the ship while Shiro stumbled after them, both injured. The doors to the landing bay opened and Allura ran in beaming, followed by Lance, Hunk and Coran. Her eyes fell on the body in Keith's arms and her eyes widened.

"We found her unconscious on the planet we landed on." Shiro explained

"She was about to be some gross-ass monsters lunch so we grabbed her."Pidge added

"God, she's injured badly." Allura ran forward, her eyes widened as she got a good look at the girl "oh my word, she's from Naetar."

"Naetar?" Hunk asked

"It was the planet Altea had a close bond with, we traded with them. They were also a planet who promoted pieace against the Galra. They helped form the original Voltron.... I didn't know they were still alive."

"Well, one of them is bleeding out on me so..." Keith said with an eyebrow raise.

"Of course!" Allura said quickly"let's get her to the medipods."


	2. The Castle Ship

There was a dull throb in her head as she stirred into slight consciousness. All she was, very vaguely, aware of were fuzzy dots swirling in front of her and low, murmuring voices. She tried in vain to open her eyes but they pushed back, feeling like sandpaper as they moved even slightly. A tiny groan slipped from her mouth and suddenly whatever was holding her upright gave way and she collapsed forward. Colliding with something soft and... warm. She groaned again, all her muscles feeling like lead but suddenly there was a soft voice in her ear.

"Woah, sweetheart, take it easy." Her eyes fluttered open and were met with a pair of deep blue ones.

"Wh-where am I?" her voice croaked "am I dead?"

He smiled slightly "no, you're safe - can you stand?" the moment warm hands touched her waist suddenly innate reflexes kicked in. She realised she wasn't alone with Mr. Blue Eyes. Her eyes widened, synapses suddenly connecting so she grabbed his wrist quickly, spinning it round and yanking it between his shoulder blades. He let of a yelp of pain as she pinned him to the ground with a knee to the small of his back and the heel of her boot to the back of his head.

"Where the hell am I?!" She looked up to the other people in the room. Seeing that there were 6 other people here. All looking mildly amused or concerned by her pinning the boy to the ground.

"We don't mean you harm." said one with salt and pepper hair in a soothing tone, his arms raised. She scanned the rest of them - they looked unarmed "we found you on a planet about to be eaten by monsters - we healed you in our medipods."

"What's your name?" came a voice and I turned to see a woman with a kind face.

"Azure..." she replied warily

"Azure, my name is Allura... I'm from Altea." she said, taking a step toward the girl who currently had Lance rather pathetically pinned to the floor. Speaking of, she could feel the boy under her groan in pain slightly and a pang of guilt panged in her stomach "you're from Naetar, right?"

"Yes..." 

"We can take you back there, just.. let go of Lance." she said, Azure's eyes flickered down to the boy. She reckoned she had no reason to _not_ believe them, they had healed her in their pods that's for sure - and she had to have gotten off their planet somehow. Heaving a sigh she released the boy, standing up and stepping away.

"Thank you." Allura smiled "you must be hungry."

"Starving." Azure said, cracking the smallest smile

"Come on, I'll get you a change of clothes - does one of you want to find her something to eat?"

"On it." the biggest one nodded and the alien girl followed Allura warily, the boy with blue eyes was being helped off the floor by salt and pepper and she felt another jolt of guilt as she followed the extremely tall, very pretty woman out of the Infirmary.

"Are you really Altean?" she spoke up, Allura nodded with a smile "I thought... I thought you were extinct...?"

She smiled sadly at shorter girl "Coran and I are the last of our species."

"Oh.. I'm sorry." Azure said awkwardly, _foot in mouth_. Allura smiled and shook away the sympathy. She lent Azurea pair of Altean clothes, it was a two piece with deep blue lining. Azure stared at herself in the mirror, in these clothes her distinct Naetar markings were completely on show. Sighing with the sadness and thought of her home world she pulled her boots back on.

"Azure?" Allura questioned from outside the door "are you changed." she jabbed the button to open the door and was met with Allura's smile "perfect fit - follow me and we can go eat something."

She nodded and followed her, head totally swimming. How long had she been out? Was Indigo still alive and looking for her? Had the Galra taken the ship? What about Naetar? The door opened up to see all the others that were on the ship were sitting around a table talking. They silenced as their new arrival walked in. Who noticed now there were two distinct species sitting around the table. She wondered that the others were...

"Paladins," Allura announced "this is Azure, she's from the planet Naetar."

"He.. hello." She waved awkwardly as Allura listed their names to her. She said Lance's last and she had trouble meeting the his eyes, feeling bad for earlier. "hey, blue eyes.." she said, and he looked up, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Azure smiled gently "sorry about earlier..."

He smiled slightly "no problem, beautiful." he received an eyebrow cock at the compliment.

"So, Azure.. I have to ask.." Shiro spoke and the green haired girl tuned to face him as she sat down at the table beside Pidge "how did you end up on that planet?"

"Oh.. well the Galra attacked my planet," she sighed "my family and I were ushered to safety... they came after us... given we're the royal family and all... My brother pushed me into an escape pod and it took me to the closest planet with a breathable atmosphere.. didn't take into account that is was filled with flesh eating, giant , furry lizards but..."

"You're... a princess?" the smallest one questioned, cocking an eyebrow

"Of sorts." Azure shrugged "I mostly work with Military and Medics though."

The girl grinned at her "so you're like a badass, warrior princess?"

"I like that." she smiled in return

"Pidge." she held a hand out to Azure who frowned at it, Pidge grinned at the confusion "you shake it?"

"Why?" Azure laughed a little, reaching over and holding her hand, Pidge moved them up and down for a moment before releasing it.

"No idea," she chuckled "it's just what humans do when they meet each other."

"You're... humans?" Azure asked, glancing round at them "is that why your ears are so oddly shaped?"

"Always the ears with these beautiful, alien princesses - isn't it?" Lance sighed from across the table, then his face pinkened as Azure tugged on his ear to get a better look, leaning her torso across the table. 

"Why has your skin flushed?" she asked curiously 

"He's blushing." Pidge smirked

"Blush..ing?" 

"It's when you get embarrassed and all the blood rushes into your face." Pidge explained

"Oh." she said then let go of his ear "sorry."

"N-no problem." he squeaked and she giggled. _Did she make him nervous? How cute._

"You're so warm." she went on curiously, touching a hand to Lance's neck, who squealed.

"Geeze, your hands are so cold!" he hissed

"Naetar are cold blooded." Allura explained for her "they're like reptiles from Earth in most ways, but have the anatomy and organs of humanoid."

"Fascinating." Pidge looked at her with wide eyes "do you need to absorb sunlight?"

"Yes." she replied "I don't sleep much like humans do, more like hibernate.. but I need UV light to do it."

"Amazing." Pidge grinned

Azure chuckled "thanks, I suppose?" she paused, a worrying thought hitting her "speaking off I'm kinda wiped, do you guys have UV light on this ship?"

"Yes we have a few rod UV lights for backup power but you're more than welcome to use them - I can show you to a room you can stay in." Coran said

"Thank you."

"Once you're recharged we can go about finding your ship and home planet and taking you back." Allura smiled

A huge sigh of relief pushed between her lips "thank you so much... you're all so kind."


	3. Naetar Battling

Azure sighed into the empty room as she woke, dull, purple UV lights shining on her as she sat up on the bed. Coran had been kind enough to install the lights into her bunk for the short time she would be with the Paladins. Allura had plotted a course for Naetar to drop her off. Azure was trying to be optimistic, when her family had fled it had been looking positive that they would be rid of the Galra invasion. So, she was sure that when that happened Indigo would of taken his ship back to her planet. There was a soft knock on her door and she cleared her throat.

"Come in." she crossed her legs under her as the door slid open to show the black paladin.

"Shiro," she smiled "what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to come train with us? Pidge reckons since you're - and I quote - "a warrior princess" you could show us a thing or two."

She let off a laugh "sure, I'll be right up." Shiro smiled at her kindly before nodding and leaving. Azure sighed and stood up; heading to the closet. Allura had found her lot of Altean clothes that fit. To be fair they were mostly Altean children clothes. This, funnily enough, gave Azure a bit of a confidence boost. She'd always been a bit self conscious about her height. Even if she was only 5 foot 1, that was very tall for a Naetar female. No one on the planet really grew past about 5 foot 7 or 8. Even then that was abnormally tall. Being around these humans and Alteans made her feel like.. good.

She pulled out one of the stretchy battle suits and sighed, brushing green hair behind her ear as the mirror on the inside of her closet reflected herself back to her. Orangey, yellow eyes shone through thick, dark green eyelashes.

Another sigh later, she headed for the training deck. She'd only been on the Castle Ship a few days at this point, it had to refuel and repair for a while before they could do wormholes. So she was stuck with the paladins. Not that she minded to be fair.

Shiro was kind, Hunk even more so, Pidge liked to examine her, she thought she was cool and Azure liked that. She hadn't spoken much to Keith but Pidge had mentioned Keith was the one to scoop her up. She must thank him later... She'd probably spoken the most to Lance, and that was mostly just telling him the latest pick up line was worst than the last. As the door to the training deck opened she saw that Keith was already training with one of the robots. He didn't seem to notice that she'd entered.

"Your left." she commented as he didn't notice the droid going for his legs. His reflexes were on cue as he swung his sword down the way and blocked it.

"Simulation end." Keith panted and the robot shut down. He turned to look at the girl, still out of breath.

"Sorry, I can come back later? Shiro said he wanted me up here." she smiled

"He mentioned." Keith nodded in return, letting his bayard turn back into the smaller form as he walked over. She picked up the bottle of water he had sitting by the door and handed it to him with a smile "thank you." he twisted the cap off and threw back half the bottle "he just went to get the others."

"Oh, alright." she smiled "hey... I meant to say thank you."

"What for?" Keith brushed, slightly sweaty, bangs from his face.

"Pidge said you were the one who grabbed me from the planet, I just wanted to thank you... I would of died..."

"It's nothing," Keith shook his head "don't thank me."

She hummed with a small shrug "just take the outstretch of affection?"

Keith let off a laugh as the door opened, the other Paladins walking in "alright fine." Keith smiled towards her and she returned it with a grin.

"What's all the smiling about?" came a sour voice and the two of them turned to see Lance with his arms crossed.

"Nothing." Keith sighed

"So, Shiro." Azure interrupted before Lance picked a fight "you wanted my help?"

"Yeah, figured some Naetar fighting techniques might give us an edge." he said

"Sure, you wanna go a few rounds?" she grinned cheekily

"Me?" Shiro said, looking down from where he stood at least a foot above the girl and was twice her width across the shoulders.

"I think I can take it." she smirked "come on, Grandpa, I'll be gentle"

"I like her." Pidge laughed

"Alright." Shiro chuckled, shaking his head. Azure skipped slightly as she ran on to the middle of the training deck, Shiro glanced at Keith as he walked up - who shrugged in return. Shiro sighed, as he walked after the barely 5 foot girl. Who spun and raised her fists up. Shiro, reluctantly, made the first move, swinging his fist at her jaw. Azure ducked quickly before raising her knee, hitting him in the stomach, he doubled over and of what she thought was pain until he grabbed her arm, swinging it round awkwardly behind her back. Azure felt a solid chest press into her back. Shiro puffed out a small sigh and it irritated her slightly. Her eyes briefly caught Lance's from the other side of the room and her lips twitched into a smirk and he raised an eyebrow.

Shiro leaned down to ask if it hurt. This is when Azure threw her head back, seizing the opportunity, connecting with the bridge of his nose. He stumbled away from her, raising a hand to the possibility of it bleeding. Azure ran forward, using his shoulders as leverage, threw her legs around his neck, before throwing her body backwards, hands touching the floor she used my entire body strength to flip her legs forward, Shiro going with them and slamming into the floor. She spun myself round with him, straddling his waist and pinning his shoulders to the floor with small hands. She grinned down at him, panting slightly.

The moment of stunned silence in the room was broken by Lance "marry me."

Azure chuckled and stepped off Shiro, holding a hand out to help him up. He took it with a disbelieving laugh.

"Not bad, Azure." he smiled, then blood dribbled out his nose.

"Oh god, your nose," she stressed "sit down and pinch the fleshy bit."

"And she's first aid trained, is there anything you can't do?" Lance draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Lance, you just watched her whale Shiro, do you really wanna do that?" Pidge laughed, however slightly to late, as Azure had already wrapped a hand around his wrist and thrown him over her shoulder. He groaned in pain as the paladins (except Shiro) all burst out laughing.

"The proposal still stands." Lance grinned at her from the floor and she couldn't help but smile at him in a found manner as she held out a hand to help him back o to his feet.


End file.
